Reverser/Transcript
[ Theme song ] Marinette: Hey Marc. How's it going? Where is the rest of your class? Marc: Oh, hey, Marinette. We're done with classes for today, the others probably went home. Marinette: Perfect timing! Our class has a spare hour, so some of us are heading over to the art room. You should come check it out! Marc: (unsure) Sure... Why not? Marinette: (Peeks over Marc's shoulder, looking at the book) Maybe you'll finally let me read your writing! Marc: (unsure) Yeah, I don't know? Maybe. Marinette: Awesome! See you later then. (Giggles and runs up the stairs) Nathaniel: This is a team up of Ladybug and Mightillustrator fighting Queen Wasp together: (Shows the drawing to the Art Teacher) Art Teacher: You mean Evillustrator? Nathaniel: He changed his name after Ladybug de-akumatized him and became a superhero. Art Teacher: Bad guy who comes over to the good side, great idea. You should make a comic book about that. (Marinette is designing a hat and is eavesdropping on the conversation, she is smiling.) Nathaniel: Yeah, but I'm only good at drawing stories, not writing them. Art Teacher: Then you should team up with a creative writer. (Marc peers through the door of the Art classroom) Nathaniel: Maybe... But, I don't know anyone who's into that. Alix: Don't worry buddy. (Takes spray mask off) There's gotta be somebody out there just waiting to meet you. Red please! (Nathaniel throws the red spray can passing it to Alix) Marinette: (sees Marc) Marc you made it! (Marinette runs up to Marc and grabs his arm) Come meet everyone! (dragging him inside) This is Marc, the boy I told you about! The one who's always writing. Marc: (hides his book in his jacket) Uh... I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you. Art Teacher: Welcome to room 33, you're never disturbing anyone here. You can come whenever you want outside of class time or after school. Anyone can create what they want, anyway they want. Rose is writing lyrics for a rock band. (Rose is listening to music, the Art teacher lifts up the headphones and Rose looks up) Rose, I would like you to meet Marc. Rose: (yells) Hey there! Nice to meet you Marc! Art Teacher: Alix is our expert at street art. (Alix flips spray can in the air and catches it) And Nathaniel- Alix: He likes to draw people in skinny suits. (Nathaniel throws a piece of paper at Alix and she laughs) Nathaniel: Welcome Marc. As you'll find out, the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you, or only in good fun. (Marc notices Nathaniel's drawing and walks over to him) Marc: I... I saw your drawings on the school website, but they're nothing compared to the real thing. The movement, the expressions, the attitudes. There all so-- Nathaniel: Thanks... That's nice. Marc: Uh?... (Marc steps back from Nathaniel embarrassed from what he said) Sorry... But it's true, I-I've never seen drawings so- (Chloé enters the Art classroom with Sabrina, interrupting Marc) Chloé: So messed up. All he ever draws anymore is Ladybug, ever since she de-akumatized him. As if Ladybug could care less about a guy like him. (Chloé laughs making Nathaniel go red getting angry packing his drawings away) Art Teacher: (stops Nathaniel) I've already told you, Chloé, if you have an art project you want to work on, you're quite welcome here. Otherwise- Chloé: Of course I've got a project. (Does a spin into the art room) A unique masterpiece that will revolutionise the art world. Nothing you commoners would have come up with. (Puts arm on top of head her head, as Sabrina is preparing to show them something, Alix interrupts) Alix: Let me guess... (Alix mimics Chloé's pose) Another collage of selfies? (Everyone laughs) Chloé: What?! No, that's ridiculous! (Sabrina hides Chloé's selfie project) Utterly... Ridiculous! You don't deserve my art anyway. (Chloé pushes Sabrina and they walk out of the Art classroom) Art Teacher: Well Alix if Chloé really did have an art project, it's too bad we didn't give her a chance to tell us about it, is it? Alix: (Sighs and puts mask back on) Whatever. (Alix continues her street art) Art Teacher: By the way Marc, you've shown up at the perfect time. Marinette told us that you're always writing and Nathaniel is looking for a script writer. (Nathaniel smiles at Marc) Marc: Uh? Me? A script writer? Oh, no. I don't write that kind of stuff, I mean I don't write anything interesting honestly. Sorry. Gotta go. Thanks for everything! (Marc runs out of the art classroom) Marinette: No Marc! (Marinette runs after him out of the art classroom, as Marc runs, he bumps into a pole dropping his book) Marinette: Hey wait! (Marc runs and Marinette looks down to see Marc has dropped his book she picks it up) Marinette: Marc! (Marinette opens the book and reads the title) Marinette: (surprised) "Diary Of... Ladybug!?" (Marinette carefully looks if no one has followed her, then goes into a stall. Tikki flies out, and Marinette hesitantly opens the book and starts to read) Marinette: (Narrating) I saw the Evillustrator again today. Now that he's no longer controlled by Hawk Moth, he's become a true superhero, like Cat Noir and me. I'm sure he'd make an awesome partner, but I'm too shy to ask him. And I don't want to Cat Noir about it either, because I'm worried he'll be jealous. Marinette: It's not exactly the truth, but it's definitely a fun read. Tikki: Do you realize, Marinette? Ladybug has become a source of inspiration! You're a lucky charm for artists everywhere. Marinette: Marc writes exactly the kind of stories that Nate draws! It's incredible! They're totally meant to work together. Marinette: Looking for this? (Marinette is standing behind the locker door. Marc closes it. Marinette hands him his book.) Marc: (relieved) Oh. (gasps) Did you read it? Marinette: Oh, no! pause (sighs) Yeah... sorry. It was too tempting. Marc: (Turns his back to Marinette) Oh, how embarrassing. So, so, lame. Marinette: No, it's not! You should turn it into a comic book. Why don't you team up with Nathaniel? Marc: Uhh, I'm sure he won't like it. Marinette: You should have him read it before you jump to conclusions. Marc: But what if he doesn't like it? (Buries face in book) I'll be so embarrassed. I'll have to change schools so I'll never run into him again. Marinette: Now you're being silly. Look, he draws Ladybug all the time and you write stories about her. Oh, I've got an idea; we'll have him read it without telling him who wrote it. If he like's it, it's a win-win. If he doesn't, we just won't say anything. Marc: Do you think it'll work? Marinette: (nods) Trust me on this. (Marinette erases Marc's name from the front page of the book. She then closes the book and looks at Nathaniel with a mischievous smile.) Marinette: Nate! (puts book down) Someone gave me this for you. Nathaniel: Who's someone? Marinette: I can't tell you who just yet. (whispering) It's a secret. (starts running off, but turns around) Read it, and then we'll talk. (starts running again) (Marinette takes a seat at a table and watches Nathaniel expectantly.) Nathaniel: (gasps) Diary of Ladybug!? (covers mouth) Is this... for real? (Looks over at Marinette, surprised. Marinette smiles back. Nathaniel turns back to the book) Nathaniel: (narrating) I call up my lucky charm, while Cat Noir wields his Cataclysm. (voice slowly turns into Ladybug's) Ladybug: (narrating) And together, we defeat the Evillustrator. Pound it! But even though we've won this fight, something keeps bugging me. I can't stop thinking about him. I know his real identity, so sometimes, I try to catch a glimpse of him when I fly over his school. (Nathaniel is sitting on the stairs, imagining the story play in front of him, looking to be in pure bliss. Marinette and Marc are hiding behind a staircase across the room, spying on him.) Marc: Do you think he likes it? Marinette: Look at his face, of course he does. Adrien: It's rude to spy on people. Marinette: Eh.. (quickly spins around) No! It's not what you think at all! It's just that... it's gonna be... eh... Nathaniel's birthday soon and, ehm, Marc and I wanted... to give him a disguise... I mean, surprise! Adrien: (not paying it) Cool! (winks) Very typical of you, Marinette. Well, if you need any help with that, let me know. Marinette: Sure won't! (higher pitched voice from embarrassment) Sure will. (slumps) Marc: You're just as shy as I am, aren't you? Marinette: Just do as I say, not as I do, okay? Marinette: (to Nathaniel, who's reading as he walks out the school) How's it going? (Nathaniel goes up to her) Nate? So.. what did you think? Nathaniel: It's seriously amazing! But how did you get a hold of it? Marinette: First, I need to know if you're willing to meet the person who wrote it and then trusted it to me. Nathaniel: (looks suspicious) Is it... who I think it is? Marinette: I can't tell you anything. Please don't insist. Nathaniel: Sure. (winks) Of course. Marinette: Awesome! You're gonna make someone very happy. (Nathaniel tries to hand Marinette back the book.) Marinette: You keep it. You can give it back to the author later today. In person. Nathaniel: (to himself) It's my dream come true. This isn't some kind of prank, is it, Marinette? Marinette: Meet at the Place des Vosges Square Fountain. Trust me, you will not be disappointed. Marinette: Final phase of operation "Comic Book", Tikki. Tikki: This will be better than a fairy tale ending. (Nathaniel is walking to the fountain, looking around anxiously. He sees someone with a red hoodie on, he blushes.) Nathaniel: Ladybug? Marc: Huh? Nathaniel: What?! You're not Ladybug. Marc: Of course I'm not, it's me, Marc. Didn't Marinette tell you? Nathaniel: Marinette? (He looks over to Marinette's balcony, where he sees her filming him) Marinette: Uhh, operation "Comic Book" has hit a snag! (Tikki hides) Nathaniel: You were trying to make a fool of me, weren't you? (Points accusingly towards Marinette) Do you think it's funny to toy with my feelings? Marc: No, not at all! I-I just want.. to make.. a comic book, if you want to, that is. Nathaniel: A comic book? Us!? Together!? Never! (He tears Marc's book in half) Marc: Ah! (Nathaniel stomps off. Marc walks to the remains of his book.) Marinette: (Watching through cellphone) Oh no! (She runs off with Tikki) (Marc sits on his knees, he starts sobbing.) Hawk Moth: A blooming friendship brutally ripped up. Picture perfect no more. (Turns butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my beautiful akuma, and evilize him! Hawk Moth: (From his lair) Reverser, I am Hawk Moth. You've been accused of pretending to be someone you're not, so from now on, no one will be who they claim to be. I'm giving you the power to invert anyone. The strong will become weak. The brave will become cowards. And the kind will become mean. In return, you will seize Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me. Marc: Nothing will be the same anymore, Hawk Moth. (Marc throws his book on the ground, which transforms into a big paper plane. He mounts and is engulfed with purple. From a bench in the park, Xavier Ramier A.K.A. Mr. Pigeon, is looking at him.) Marinette: (Arrives sprinting) Marc? What happened? Reverser: I'm not Marc anymore. (He flies around on his paper plane) I am Reverser! And you, Marinette, the one who caused all this! You think you're the super helpful girl who's loved by everyone? Well, from now on, everyone will hate you! (Grabs a paper plane) Reversion! (Throws paper plane) (Marinette dodges and Mr. Ramier is hit.) Mr. Ramier: Ouch! What's happening to you, my little pigeons? (All pigeons fly off) Where are you going? Wait! Come back! Please! (He runs after his pigeons) Marinette: But I don't get it! I really was trying to help you! Reverser: LIAR! You told Nathaniel I was someone else! Roger: (Blows on whistle) Hey you! What is this thing? (Points at hovering paper plane) Vehicle registration please. Reverser: You're all about law and order? Well, we're all done with that! Reversion! (throws paper plane) Roger: Mhuhahahaha! (shoots tazer in the air for good fun) Do whatever you want with that paper plane of yours, I've got other plans! Reverser: (Notices Marinette is no longer there) MARINETTE!!! (flies off) Marinette: Where did operation "Comic Book" go wrong? We better find out! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Ladybug: Stop, Reverser, listen! We don't need to fight so please, make the right choice and give up, Reverser! Reverser: You talk a lot, Ladybug. But what will you do without your powers? Reversion! (throws paper plane) (Ladybug engages pro-dodge-mode and dodges multiple planes) Reverser: You can't stay still, can you? Well, let's go for a ride then. Ladybug: Whaaa! (She is dragged off-screen with Reverser) Nadja: (On TV) As Mayor Bourgeois will later talk about his new space-dumpster program, protesters gathered under the slogan "Space is no dump" and are walking towards city hall, causing traffic jams in the center of the city. (Adrien sees Roger walking outside, shooting with more tazers than he had before) Roger: Hahaha. In the name of the law: Do whatever you want, heh! Person: The bank, he robbed the bank! (Adrien is bored and confused and out of his window and he sees Ladybug and Reverser) Ladybug: (from the paper airplane) AAAAAHHH. (she flies past Adrien's car window) AAAAHHH! Adrien: (to The Gorilla from outside) I forgot my fencing gloves, since traffic's so bad, I'll go get them and catch up with you on foot. (he leaves the car but the bodyguard wants him to stay) Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (Ladybug dodges the planes, Reverser throws more, Ladybug dodges more) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Be clever, Reverser. A writer must never be short of ideas. Reverser: (sees cyclist in the distance. He smiles) You used to be quick on your feet? Now you've got two left feet! Reversion! (throws paper plane, Ladybug dodges, it hits its target) Cyclist: Aaah! Reverser: Oops. (smiles) Cyclist: Uhh, s-sorry, aah, how do I ride a bike? Uuaaahh! Ladybug: Oh no! Cyclist: (falls off bridge, induces slow-motion) Aaah! (Ladybug saves the man) Cyclist: Thank you, Ladybug! Ladybug: (Sees paper plane approaching, blocks it with arms, to no avail) Aah! Ugh. Reverser: Gotcha! (Ladybug throws her yo-yo, it hits the bridge railing and bounces back in her face. She stumbles over a bench ignoring all laws of physics. The yo-yo hits her in her face, again.) Reverser: Hahahaha, how do you like your new role, Ladyklutz? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent work, Reverser. Now that she's weakened, get hold of her Miraculous, her earrings! Reverser: Your miraculous are mine! Cat Noir: Awesome costume! (hits Reverser) Hah! Too bad we'll have to tear it up! Ladybug: (Struggles to get to her feet) Ugh. Cat Noir: Everything okay, m'lady? Reverser: So you think you're brave, Cat Noir? Revert from puss to wuss! Reversion! (throws a paper airplane) Cat Noir: (dodges) Oh, yeah, I'm so scared. Come on milady, let's wrap this up. Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (she falls over) Cat Noir: (distracted) M'lady? (Reverser throws another paper airplane at Cat Noir) Cat Noir: (scared) Whaaaaaaa! Reverser: What's up kitty, got vertigo? (Cat Noir flees and jumps into Ladybug's arms for defense. They both plummet into the river. Reverser looks but they're gone.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Locate them, Reverser. The Miraculous are so close! Reverser: (looks again but to no avail) They are powerless now, Hawk Moth. We've got all the time in the world. I'll take care of them as soon as I've inverted Marinette and Nathaniel. Hawk Moth: (growls) Fine! But hurry, I want my miraculous. Reverser: Hahahahaha! Mr. Kubdel: Alix? Your friend is here! Reverser: Where are Nathaniel and Marinette? Art Teacher: That's a very creative costume you have there, would you like to join our workshop? Reverser: All I want is to know where Nathaniel and Marinette are. Right now! (Cat Noir climbs ashore and helps Ladybug) Ladybug: Ah, even swimming is impossible with this curse. Cat Noir: (shivering) Achoo! Great. Now I'm sure I'm gonna catch a cold. Ladybug: (finds support on a concrete block) How are we gonna defeat him? Cat Noir: What!? You wanna face him again? I really don't wanna fight that bad guy. He looks so mean... Ladybug: We don't have a choice, Cat Noir. Reverser is looking for a boy named Nathaniel. We've gotta find him before he does. Luckily, I know where to look. Cat Noir: I can't do it, the stairs are too high. It's making me dizzy. Ladybug: Huaah. (sticks out her hand) Come on, little kitty. Here, kitty kitty. That's it, we're good. (Cat Noir whimpers) See? You're gonna be just- whoaaa! (she falls over, yet again) Uugghh. We're not outta the woods yet. Reverser: (appears) Tell me where Nathaniel and Marinette are. Chloé: Can't you see we're busy? Reverser: You're definitely the meanest person alive; treating Sabrina like a slave. Reversion! (throws two paper planes at Chloé and Sabrina, both hit their targets) Sabrina: (lying in Chloé's chair, snaps her fingers) Chloé, I want some juice made from fresh strawberries, but pick out all of the seeds first. Chloé: Yes, Sabrina. Coming right up, Sabrina. (she runs to the kitchen fast) Reverser: Hahahaha! Protesters (in unison): Space is no dump! Mayor Bourgeois: (over speaker system) Thanks to our space dumpster program, all our trash is now stored in orbital dumpsters. Making Paris the cleanest city in the world. Ivan: Booo! Booo! (Next to him, Mylène is holding a protester's sign, she notices Reverser approaching) Reverser: Paris, the cleanest city? We'll see about that. Reversion! (throws paper plane, it hits the mayor.) Mayor Bourgeois: I'm going to order our satellites to release all the dumpsters back down toward Paris, making our city the biggest trash heap the world has ever known. Reverser: Hahahaha! (All protesters take off, Ivan and Mylène stand in fear.) Cat Noir: Whoa, you drive like a maniac! Ladybug: Sorry about that, he's not quite himself right now. (closes the door, yo-yo is stuck) (She falls back against the taxi, opens the door to retrieve her yo-yo, almost falls while doing that and then proceeds to trip over her own yo-yo-cord.) Ladybug: Ughh! (Ladybug crawls up the stairs, bumps into Cat Noir. Cat Noir has a look of confusion) Art Teacher: I hate art and music! Let's destroy it all! (The art teacher, Rose and Juleka proceed to throw around paintings and pieces of paper.) Ladybug: (holding onto the railing) Reverser got here first! (she looks down at a drawing) Look! The Louvre is in almost every single one of Nathaniel's drawings. Cat Noir: (with shaky voice) Does this mean we have to take another cab? (He receives a glare from Ladybug.) Alix: Maybe you should've given him a chance to explain. Nathaniel: What's the point? He wanted to tease me. Like everybody else. Alix: It can't possibly be because of Marinette. It's not like her to make fun of other people. Nathaniel: Hmm, do you think I jumped the gun a bit? Ladybug: (yelling) Nathaniel! We need you, it's an emergenc- whaa! (she trips over Cat Noir, Nathaniel and Alix stare in shock and confusion) This is getting tiring... Nadja: It's been confirmed, ten thousand tons of garbage have just been released from space and are about to rain down on Paris, unless mayor Bourgeois cancels the process, the city will soon be under a mountain of trash. The man behind the chaos: Supervillain Reverser has given an ultimatum. Reverser: (through live-feed) Ladybug, Cat Noir, I command you to deliver Nathaniel and Marinette to me, right now! I also demand that you hand over your miraculous! Ladybug: We have to try and talk to him. And we're gonna need you, Nathaniel! Cat Noir: What about Marinette? Ladybug: (shocked) We don't have time! Reverser will have to settle for just Nathaniel. Alix: I'm coming with you. Ladybug: No way! It's too dangerous. Cat Noir: Actually, I'll just stay here too, so I don't get in the way... Alix: (sneaks up to Cat Noir) BOO! (Cat Noir jumps into Ladybug's arms out of fear, they both fall to the ground) Ladybug: (growls) Alix: (offering her hand) It looks to me like you're going to need a helping hand. Cat Noir: You can never get too much help. Alix: (she helps Ladybug up) Nathaniel is my friend. I'm not dropping him. Cat Noir: (Scolding another taxi driver) You're a public health-hazard! Taxi Driver: But I never even went over 15 miles an hour. Alix: (looking at the sky) That's strange, the stars are out early. Ladybug: Those are not stars! The trash is entering the atmosphere. In just a few minutes, it'll be like having a meteor shower, except with dumpsters instead. (Cat Noir is shivering) Ladybug: Don't be scared, Cat Noir. We can do this. (He calms down and Ladybug puts a hand on his shoulder) Cat Noir: (he takes his hood off his head) You're right, m'lady. Our powers may be all screwed up, but we still make a great team. Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A roll of bamboo sticks appears, it lands on her head) A bamboo-roll? (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, highlighted are: a traffic cone, Cat Noir's blanket, her yo-yo, and the bamboo-roll itself) (Reverser is flying overhead) Ladybug: (using the traffic cone as a makeshift megaphone) Reverser! We're over here! I've got a deal for you. I'm gonna hand Cat Noir over to you now! (Cat Noir gasps) In exchange, you'll reverse Mayor Bourgeois to order the dumpsters back out into space! Only then will I give my miraculous and Nathaniel. Reverser: I'll only reverse the mayor back if I have Cat Noir and Nathaniel. Then I'll reverse Nathaniel, and he'll have no choice but to make a comic book with me. Ladybug: (sighs) Okay! (Reverser smiles, Nathaniel and Cat Noir walk into the Eiffel Tower's elevator.) Cat Noir: M'lady, I'm too scared. Nathaniel: And I don't wanna be reversed. Ladybug: You have to trust me (hands Nathaniel her yo-yo) This is gonna work. (The elevator's doors close and the elevator goes up) Ladybug: (through the traffic cone) Cat Noir and Nathaniel are on their way! Return Mayor Bourgeois back and stop the space dumpsters. Reverser: If you try to trick me, it'll cost you, dearly. Ladybug: What tricks do you actually think I can pull, Reverser? With the scaredy cat and me, super klutz, we don't stand a chance. Reverser: (grabs a paper plane in advance) What!? (Cat Noir steps out of the elevator, blindfolded, bound to a makeshift kite crafted from his blanket and the bamboo sticks. With the yo-yo in his mouth.) Nathaniel: Go, Cat Noir! (He runs towards Reverser, but walks blindly off the edge, he drops the yo-yo.) Cat Noir: Aaah! (The yo-yo falls on Ladybug's head, but Alix grabs it and holds on.) Alix: Okay, got it. (Cat-Kite flies towards Reverser, Reverser dodges. Cat Noir is screaming continuously. Alix is making Cat Noir dodge all the paper planes thrown at him) Reverser: (continues throwing paper planes) Stay still you nasty fleabag! Ladybug: (to Alix) Now turn back, a little to your right, Alix. (Cat is still screaming) Ladybug: Yes, now a bit up. (through traffic cone) Cat Noir, now! Cat Noir: (screaming) Cataclysm! (disintegrates Reverser's paper plane) Alix and Ladybug: (throw up the kite) Miraculous Ladybug! (Reverser turns back to Marc and joins Cat Noir's screaming choir. Cat Noir is then cured of his curse and stops screaming.) Cat Noir: Alright! Stunt-time. (Cat Noir catches Marc, the Miraculous Cure puts the dumpsters back into space; cures the effects on Chloé and Sabrina, who look shocked at each other; cures Mayor Bourgeois who looks at his tablet in shock and cures Ladybug herself.) Alix: Hey, Ladybug, you're gonna need this. (throws her her yo-yo back) Ladybug: No more evil-doing from you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly. (Cat uses his stick to put Marc on the ground) Cat Noir: Cool. Feels good to be ourselves again. Mayor Bourgeois: My, my. I guess that space dumpster thing was a bad idea after all. (Marc and Nathaniel make eye-contact and quickly look away from each other) Mayor Bourgeois: Thank you, Ladybug and Cat Noir, you really keep this city clean. Ladybug: (turns to Marc and Nathaniel) Marc and Nathaniel? By now you realize there was a big misunderstanding, but if you give each other a chance, I'm sure you'll find out how well you can work together. (Nathaniel holds out his hand, Marc looks, smiles and shakes Nathaniel's hand) Cat Noir: A bit like you and me, m'lady. (holds up fist for fistbump, Ladybug reciprocates) Cat Noir and Ladybug: Pound it! Hawk Moth: Some day soon, Ladybug and Cat Noir, the order of things will reverse and I will win! Nathaniel: Next, they team up with the Mightillustrator and de-akumatized Reverser. Then he joins the team. Art Teacher: Wow, great job, boys! (Marinette looks ecstatic) Nathaniel: Heh, thanks. Marc: None of this would've happened without you, Marinette. Marinette: I'm so relieved you're not mad at me, guys. Nathaniel: In fact, we've dedicated our first issue to you. (points at Ladybug, Marinette gasps, Marinette looks on the last page of the book.) To Marinette, who would make a super superhero. Nate and Marc: If she wasn't such a klutz! All: (laugh) (The page of the comic is shown again, three text boxes can be read. They're in Latin for some reason. The first box reads: Sed do eiusmod tempor.; the second: Perspiciatis... and the third: Temporibus autem quibusdam et aut officiis debitis aut rerum necessitatibus.)The second and third textboxes form one sentence, which can be translated as: "You might be able to perceive (them), however, in certain times of either owed duties or necessary matters." Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts